After the Dark: ZA
is a sequel to After the Dark, although the concept is still being tested. Hosts Timeline Week 1: *The group was divided, with 6 people going with the four soldiers to a refugee camp outside Las Vegas. *''The Helicopter Group'' went to a refugee camp, only to discover that it was overrun. They were out of fuel. *Alf and Andrew saved a baby at the overrun refugee camp. Barry and Nelson saved an elderly couple, while Jim and Freddy went to find fuel. *''The Ely Group'' went to a farm. *Diego got sick after running into a bunch of zombies. Nick then killed him with a shot to the head. *Purry shot Nick in the knee, and Jessy followed by shooting him in the head, killing him. *The bodies in the farm began to smell, so Purry, Julia and Luke took them out. Week 2: *Jim and Freddy hadn't returned, for The Helicopter Group. *Zombies have almost breached the gate protecting The Helicopter Group. *''The Ely Group'' left the farmhouse and headed to a residence where Jessy killed an old man. *The pile of bodies outside The Ely Group's farmhouse had attracted zombies. *''The Ely Group'' heard the sound of motorcycles coming from Pinwheel Lane. Week 3: *''The Helicopter Group'' set camp at Finn and Rose's restaurant. *Barry left to check on the helicopter, only to find it overrun. Barry returned with a bite mark. Alf then killed him with a shot to the head. *Nelson quickly became depressed because of Barry's death. *Tommy had a hard time breathing due to his asthma. *Alf and Tyler went to search for Jim and Freddy, but didn't find them. *Some people from The Helicopter Group went to find an RV, which they got back to the restaurant, with Andrew being able to start the car without keys. *''The Ely Group'' settled in the residence, which had a broken pickup truck outside. *Purry had trouble with her knees. *The sound of motorcycles continued on Pinwheel Lane. *Fitz, Julia, Luke and Jessy left to search for spare parts for the truck. At the mechanic shop, they found Jack, who they brought with them back. They were stopped by two bandits who forced them to give up their firearms. *Luke fixed the truck, however it still had a flat tire. *Fitz and Jack went to find supplies and found water, food and medication. Fitz got scratched on his shoulder and eye. He attempted to clean both up to avoid an infection. Week 4: *''The Helicopter Group'' heard a car in the distance. *Finn continued trying to fix the RV. *Jedediah crying attracted zombies, causing Rose to get a finger bit off by zombies. *Tommy had an asthma attack, but had the required medication. *Tommy managed to save Jim and Freddy, however Freddy had been shot in the leg. *''The Ely Group'' continued hearing the motorcycles. *The power went off in Ely. *Purry was still having trouble with her knees. *Nuno, Julia, Luke and Jessy went to find a generator. They only found some medication, which Julia and Jessy went back with. Luke and Nuno found a woman with a dead son, where Luke put down both. Week 5: *''The Helicopter Group'' got ready to leave in the RV. They headed towards Salt Lake City, Utah. *Rose had reanimated after dying from an infection. She was put down by Jim. *Nelson started feeling better. *''The Ely Group's'' camp got raided and all food got stolen, with Jack being stabbed in the process. Purry made sure he wouldn't reanimate. *Purry felt better and could walk again. *Dakota got a call from the Burkinabe embassy, telling that a helicopter would come in two weeks to save him, but nobody else could join. *Fitz' eye started to become very swollen and painful, due to the scratch. *''The Ely Group'' left the house and headed to Pinwheel Lane where they were stopped by the bandits. The group tried to escape, having the bandits shoot Dakota and injuring Luke and Jake as well. Jessy was captured by the bandits. In a woodshop, the group met Jeppe. *''The Ely Group'' stayed with Jeppe. Nuno, Luke, Julia and Jeppe went off to scavenge for food and water, and returned safely with some. *''The Ely Group'' attempted to go up against the bandits to save Jessy. Nuno was killed, and Fitz, Jake and Jeppe were badly injured. They did, however, find Jessy. Week 6: *''The Helicopter Group'' made it towards Salt Lake City, only to find bombs being dropped in the city. *''The Helicopter Group'' headed towards Delta, Utah. *''The Ely Group'' stayed in the woodshop, where some zombies had walked past due to the recent nearby gunfight. *Fitz felt way worse, rarely being conscious. Jeppe and Jake were both healing. Luke felt much better. Week 7: *''The Helicopter Group'' made it to Delta, Utah. *Alf and Jedediah caught the flu. *''The Ely Group'' were found by the Burkinabe helicopter. Jake tried taking over the helicopter, only to be killed by the pilot. *Fitz died from his infection. He reanimated in the middle of the night and was put down by Jeppe. *Zombies had scattered more on Pinwheel Lane. People Helicopter Group NPCs Ely Group NPCs Vote Logistics The Helicopter Group The group is just outside Las Vegas, Nevada in the United States. A map of Las Vegas and the surrounding area can be seen on Google Maps. This is the map we're going by. The following map shows where Finn and Rose's restaurant is located. The Ely Group The group is in Ely, Nevada in the United States. A map of Ely can be seen on Google Maps. This is the map we're going by. The following is a map of Ely, showing the different areas of the town. The area of Ely you loot, stay at or pass through, along with your decisions, will determine how many zombies will be there, how many NPCs will be there and how much loot you will find. You can see under the map where you can find which buildings, however this table is not precise, as you will have to explore the city yourself. Category:Testing Area